Lancelot
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte über die Sachsen, die eine Chance zu siegen sahen, einen Sieg über Arthur. Und es ist die Geschichte über den Mann Namens Lancelot...
1. Default Chapter

Author: VampireJesse Disclaimer: Ohne Lektor, unbeendet (vielleicht niemals). Etwas, was mir in den Kopf schoss, nachdem ich den Film zum zweiten Mal gesehen habe. Der Titel stimmt auch noch nicht, also seit nachsichtig mit mir. 

Danke an AlexW für den Hinweis. Habe es gleich beachtet.

Lancelot 

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne tauchten den herbstlichen Wald in strahlendes Orange und Gold. Sanft fielen vereinzelt Blätter von den kahler werdenden Bäumen und fanden ihre letzte Ruhe auf dem kühlen Boden.

Der Atem des prachtvollen Pferdes entlud sich in dampfenden Weiß. Schnaubend und von Unruhe getrieben schüttelte es seine lange Mähne um seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Der Wald war seltsam still und doch war es weder eine schläfrige noch friedvolle Stille.

Die Augen des Ritters blitzten wie seine Rüstung in den ab und an durch die dichten Bäume und Büsche fallenden Sonnenstrahlen. Beruhigend streichelten seine starken Finger den schweißnassen Hals seines Hengstes, auch wenn seine Augen auf der Suche nach dem Unbekannten waren.

Zusammen hatten sie viel Unheil überstanden, einander Kraft und Hoffnung gebend. Ihre Herzen schlugen im Einklang und jeder würde für den anderen das Leben geben, könnten sie einander so retten.

Die Stille wurde wie aus dem Nichts vom lauten Schlag der Trommel unterbrochen. Die Augen des Ritters suchten fieberhaft nach der Quelle, während seine Hände die Zügel fest in der Gewalt hatten. Nur so konnte er den Rappen daran hindern, sein Heil in der Flucht und damit der Sicherheit zu suchen.

Ein Surren ließ sie erschreckt zusammen zucken, doch ehe sie es verhindern konnten, hatten zwei Seile ihr Ziel gefunden. Sicher legten sich die Schlingen um den Hals des Tieres und den des Reiters auf seinem Rücken.

Das laute Wiehern klang betörend in der Stille des frühen Abends. Leise dagegen kam das erschreckte Keuchen über die Lippen des Mannes, als er brutal rückwärts aus dem Sattel gerissen wurde. Unbarmherzig zog sich das starre Material fester um seine Kehle. Panik lenkte ihn etwas von dem Schmerz ab den er verspürte, als er hart auf dem Erdreich aufschlug. Eine Hand fuhr hoch zur Quelle der Ursache. Taube Finger versuchten sich zwischen das raue Seil und seine kühle Haut zu drängen, während die andere Hand verzweifelt nach einem Griff der beiden Schwerter in den Scheiden auf seinem Rücken suchte. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen, da sie begraben waren unter seinem breiten Rücken und der nun erdbeschmutzten Rüstung.

Mit jeder Sekunde verstärkte sich der Druck an seinem Hals, spannte sich das Seil eben mehr. Die Schatten einer näher kommenden Ohnmacht griffen mit kalten Fingern nach ihm, um sich mit dem Schatten des fortschreitenden Abends zu vermischen.

So schien es unvermeidlich, das sich zwei seiner Angreifer im Rhythmus der Trommeln unbemerkt zu ihrem auf dem Boden liegenden Opfer heranschleichen konnten.

Knie, die sich hart auf seine Brust und ihn somit tiefer in den feuchten Boden pressten, ließen den Ritter eine letzte Kraftreserve mobilisieren.

Angst übernahm jegliche seiner Handlungen und ließen ihn wie ein verwundetes Tier in der Falle reagieren. Ein wütendes Grollen, gleich dem Knurren eines ausgehungerten Wolfes der um Beute kämpft, entsprang in einem verzweifelten Atemzug der muskulösen Brust. Überrascht stürzte der Angreifer rückwärts zu Boden, als der Mann sich in einer unmenschlichen Anstrengung aufrichtete und ihn von sich fort warf.

Ungezügelte Wut und ein Überlebenswille so stark, wie er es noch nie in den Augen eines Menschen bemerkt hatte, waren das Letzte was er sah. Dann donnerten die kräftigen Hufe des Pferdes auf ihn nieder, welches es trotz des Freiheit raubenden Seiles um seinen Hals geschafft hatte, seinen Herren zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Erneutes Surren, weitere Blätter die zu Boden fielen, als sich mehr und mehr Seile ihren Weg durch das Unterholz bahnten und ihren Weg zielsicher um das Genick des Hengstes fanden.

Trotz seiner Stärke, verhundertfacht durch die Angst um sein eigenes Leben und das seines Herren, seines Ritters, zwangen ihn Dutzende Seile und noch mehr Hände die sie hielten in die Knie.

Ein Mann tauchte wie ein Geist aus den Nebelschwaden hinter dem Rücken seines Reiters auf. Hände rissen die Schwerter aus ihrem angestammten Sitz und sollten der letzte Eindruck sein, welchen der stolze Hengst von dieser Welt mitnehmen sollte.

Blitzende Klingen fuhren scharf und leise vom Tod singend durch die kühle Abendluft, unbarmherzig der Hand die sie führte folgend. Schäumend sammelte sich ein verzweifelter Atemzug in den bebenden Nüstern. Der schrille Schrei, der warnend den frühen Abend zerriss, erstickte gurgelnd in einem Schwall aus Blut, der alles was einst weiß war nun rot färbte.

Weitere im Dunst auftauchende Gestalten packten den kämpfenden Ritter und brachen mit schmerzhaften Hieben dessen Widerstand. Der blutrote Schleier, hervorgerufen von der zunehmenden Luftnot und dem dahin rinnenden Leben seines treuen Gefährten, wurde durch die gnädige Schwärze einer Ohnmacht ersetzt, als stahlharte Fäuste gegen seine Schläfe hämmerten. Sein sterbendes Pferd sollte fest in seiner Erinnerung bleiben.

Ein großer, blonder Hüne bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, die sich teils respektvoll teils ängstlich vor ihm teilte. Das Letzte was er sah in den trüber werdenden Augen des Reiters, des Herren des Pferdes, war ein Versprechen welches er nicht eingehalten hatte.

Seine Stimme war leise und rau, als hätte er sie lange nicht mehr benutzt. Und doch wurde sie auch von den am weitesten entfernt stehenden Männern vernommen, hielt sie doch eine Macht inne, die alles mühelos erfasste.

„Ist er das?"

Boshaftes Flüstern und bejahendes Kopfnicken antwortete ihm von allen Seiten.

Der starre Blick aus seinen grauen Augen bohrte sich wie Messer in das Gesicht des recht jungen Mannes. Sie suchten nach etwas vertrautem, einem Zeichen des Widererkennens. Unmöglich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie sich vorher nie begegnet waren.

Unmöglich, trotz all der Geschichten die ihn an langen Abenden am Lagerfeuer erzählt wurden, von jenem mit den Zwillingsschwertern. Er sollte also derjenige sein, der weder Tod noch Teufel fürchtete, wenn er Seite an Seite mit dem mächtigen Mann kämpfte, dessen Namen man nur flüsternd aussprach. Leise und ehrfürchtig, wie den Namen eines Gottes. Arthurio.

Dieser Mann, der nun so schwach vor ihm lag hatte viele seiner Männer, Brüder und Söhne getötet. Es hieß, er sei die rechte Hand, der rettende Engel wann immer ihn der große Arthur brauchte. Wie eine erlegte Beute lag er nun vor seinen Stiefeln und wusste nichts von dem, was ihm noch bevorstand.

Keine Ahnung hatte er davon, dass er die Versicherung, das Pfand war, welches Arthur in den Krieg mit ihnen und somit seinen Untergang zwingen würde.

Sie, die Monster aus den Alpträumen aller Kinder.

Sie, die Sachsen würden Arthur dazu bringen, in seinen Tod zu rennen. Und das großartigste daran war, dass er es freiwillig tun würde.

Für ihn, den besiegten Ritter mit dem toten Pferd neben seinen leblosen Körper.

Für ihn, den Mann namens Lancelot.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Endlich ist das 2. Kapitel fertig. Von meinem Beta gelesen und mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen überschüttet. Nein, nein, so schlimm war es nicht, aber ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu verworren. Doch wer mich besser kennt, der weiß bereits, dass es ein schrecklicher Cliffhanger sein wird.

Tausend Dank auch an AlexW. Das gab ich nicht gewusst mit den Falken.

2. Kapitel

Der Nachmittag war kalt und dunstig. Der Geruch von Schnee lag in der Luft. Der typische frostige Begrüßungshauch, der einen Schneesturm ankündigte. Schon fielen die ersten zarten Flocken durch die kahlen Arme der mächtigen Bäume. Erst vereinzelt und schüchtern, als müssten sie den Weg hinunter erst suchen, doch dann im immer steterem Reigen.

Das entfernte Dröhnen der Trommeln drang durch die Stille und ließ Tristan erstarren. Sein Pferd stand ebenfalls still, als lausche es den fremden Klängen. Blaue Augen versuchten den Schleier aus Nebel und Schnee zu durchbohren. Umsonst. Der einsame Sucher fand kein Ziel, welches zu den dumpfen Tönen gepasst hätte. Keinen einzigen Sachsen sah er, nach denen er auf der Suche war.

Er richtete seinen Blick fort von den schweigenden Bäumen und schaute hinauf zum Himmel. Der wurde langsam dunkler und vereinzelt schauten bereits Sterne durch die dichten Wolken. Ein leiser Pfiff kam von seinen blau gefrorenen Lippen und doch schien er mühelos den Dunst zu durchdringen.

Die Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass der Reiter sich rührte. Es schien, als fürchte er, dass das leise Klingen seiner Rüstung oder ein Stampfen seines Pferdes übertönen könnte, worauf er so reglos wartete.

Dann, endlich durchzog der klagende Schrei eines Falken die Dämmerung. Er schallte durch sie hindurch wie die Nebelschwaden, die über die Erde krochen und alles bedeckten. Heimlich und unausweichlich.

Tristan hob geschmeidig den Arm als das Schlagen von Flügeln erklang, und der Vogel ließ sich mit einem letzten Flattern darauf nieder. Mit den Fingern, mit denen er sonst das Schwert so tödlich führte, strich er sanft über den Kopf des Tieres. Ihre Augen schienen sich zu treffen und sie blickten einander lange an.

„Was hast du von dort oben gesehen, mein Freund?"

Leise fing der Vogel an zu pfeifen. Kurze und lange Töne, mal schrill dann wieder sachte. Je mehr er erzählte, desto mehr runzelte sein Herr die Stirn. Er lauschte geduldig dem, was sein Gefährte ihm erzählte und anscheinend gefiel es ihm nicht. Selbst der graue Hengst hörte für einen Moment auf, unruhig mit dem Kopf zu schlagen. Das Schlagen der Trommeln machte ihn nervös, aber selbst er schien angestrengt zuzuhören.

„Dann sehen wir uns das einfach mal aus der Nähe an."

Ein letztes Mal fuhr Tristan sanft über die weichen Federn, bevor er seinen geflügelten Gefährten hoch in die Luft stieß: „Zeig uns den Weg!"

Ein schriller Schrei war die Antwort. Höher und höher flog er hinauf, bevor er den Weg Richtung Westen einschlug. Es war die selbe Richtung, aus der die Trommeln zu hören waren.

Tristan zögerte nicht einen Moment, ehe er seinem Grauen in die Flanken trat und dem vorgegebenen Weg folgte. Der schmale Weg führte vorbei an nicht enden wollenden Bäumen. Hinab in ein breites Flussbett, wo unter dicken Eisschollen ein schmales Rinnsaal dem Wetter trotzte, um unbeirrbar seines Weges zu gehen.

Dasselbe taten Pferd und Reiter. Gut über eine Stunde folgten sie dem Falken, ehe der plötzlich einen Bogen schlug und sich im dicken Geäst einer alten Eiche niederließ. Die Sicht wurde auch schlechter durch die heran brechende Nacht. Sogar die scharfen Augen des Falken konnten bald nichts mehr sehen.

Der Baum stand am Scheitelpunkt einer kleinen Lichtung, über der eine seltsame Stille lag. Alarmiert zügelte der Reiter sein Pferd. Etwas hatte ihn gestört, ohne dass er sagen konnte was es war. Tief sog er die kalte Luft ein, als wolle er wie sein Pferd die Witterung von dem aufnehmen, was sie noch nicht sehen konnten.

Die Nüstern des Grauschimmels bebten. Schaum tropfte aus seinem Maul, als es nervös auf der Trense kaute. Am liebsten wäre er Schritt um Schritt zurück gewichen, doch die starken Schenkel seines Reiters und der straff gehaltene Zügel hielten ihn fest im Griff.

Tristan versuchte durch die dicht fallenden Schneeflocken zu erfassen, was sich in den letzten Minuten geändert hatte. Er sah fast gar nichts mehr und doch wusste er plötzlich, was es war.

Es war still.

Zu still mit einem Mal. Wo eben noch der vereinzelte Gesang eines Vogels die Nacht und den Rhythmus der Trommeln durchbrochen hatte, war jetzt nichts mehr. Es schien, als hätte jegliches Leben sein Heil in der Flucht gesucht. Als wäre die Lichtung ein Ort, den man unbedingt meiden sollte. Nur das leise Knarren von Ästen und das Geräusch des Schnees, wenn er von den gefrorenen Ästen fiel, waren zu hören. Sogar die Trommeln hatten aufgehört zu schlagen.

Erneut zog Tristan die Luft durch die Nase und füllte seine Lungen mit der Eiseskälte. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch lag in der Luft. Man konnte ihn fast schmecken und er hinterließ ein pelziges Gefühl auf der Zunge. Wieder schlug der Schimmel nervös aus. Auch er hatte den Geruch vernommen und fand ihn ebenso widerlich wie sein Reiter.

Lauschend hob Tristan den Kopf. Er hörte keinen einzigen Laut von den Sachsen mehr.

Mit dieser Gewissheit trieb er sein Pferd vorwärts. Trotz Widerwillen folgte das Tier gehorsam seinem Befehl und trat mit ausgreifenden Schritten auf die Lichtung. Eine dichte Wolkenwand verdeckte jetzt die Sterne und ließen nicht den kleinsten Lichtschein hindurch. So tasteten sich die Beiden fast blind voran, nur dem immer schlimmer werdenden süßlichen Geruch folgend.

Ein wehklagender Schrei drang aus der Eiche. Er war so voller Trauer, dass Tristan ruckartig sein Pferd anhielt und den Kopf drehte, obwohl er nicht einmal richtig die Umrisse des Baumes ausmachen konnte. Wovor wollte ihn sein Gefährte warnen?

Der Falke wünschte unterdessen, dass er seinen Herren aufhalten könnte. Zu gern hätte er ihm das Leid erspart, welches er schon zuvor und nun von seinem hohen Aussichtspunkt sehen konnte.

Zögernd setzte sich der Graue wieder in Bewegung. Tastend setzte er seine Schritte. Das Geräusch der Hufe auf dem Boden änderte sich und übertrug sich auf das Verhalten des stolzen Tieres. Angewidert schnaubend stieg er in die Höhe, um dabei gleichzeitig einen Satz zur Seite zu machen. Nur mit Mühe konnte Tristan sich oben halten.

Beruhigende Worte und das Streicheln des Halses zeigten nicht die sonst übliche Wirkung, weshalb der Ritter sich gezwungen sah abzusteigen. Geschmeidig sprang er aus dem Sattel und landete breitbeinig auf dem Boden. Ein dumpfes, schmatzendes Geräusch erklang und der Untergrund fühlte sich seltsam schwammig an, als wäre der Frost aus der Erde gespült worden.

Die Zügel fest in der einen Hand, streichelte Tristan beruhigend den, trotz der Kälte schweißnassen Hals seines Hengstes. Langsam schloss er die Augen, in der Hoffnung danach besser sehen zu können.

Die Wolkendecke nutzte diesen Moment um aufzubrechen und die silbrigen Strahlen des aufgehenden Mondes auf die Lichtung zu schicken. Der Klang der Trommeln verhallte unhörbar in der Ferne. Fast schien es, als wollten der Wald und die hereinbrechende Nacht den einsamen Reiter verhöhnen, als dieser schließlich wieder aufschaute. So als wollten sie sagen, sieh her, was wir nur für dich bereit halten!

Selbst im nebligen Dunst des Mondes und den nun fast verblichenen Sonnenstrahlen konnte man alle Farbe aus Tristans Gesicht weichen sehen. Fassungslos trat er einen Schritt zurück.. Der Hengst nutzte den Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit und riss sich los. Panisch rannte er vor dem Schrecken davon, welchen Sie gefunden hatten.

Schnell ging Tristan weiter und wieder ertönte das schmatzende Geräusch, als sein Fuß den Boden berührte. Sein Blick war starr, als er ihn nach unten richtete. Der süßliche Geruch sprang ihn jetzt förmlich an, denn er ging von der nassen Erde aus. Er verursachte ihm Übelkeit und löste fast einen Würgereiz aus, als er sich wie ein Schleier über seine Atemwege legte. Selbst der frisch gefallene Schnee vermochte nichts dagegen ausrichten zu können. Die dicken Flocken schmolzen in einem Rinnsal aus fast schwarzen Rot dahin.

Der Erdboden schien noch warm zu sein.

Tristan richtete seinen Blick wieder voraus und sah nun, was den Frost vertrieben hatte. Es lag aufgebahrt vor seinen Augen und trieb ihm den Schock durch alle Glieder.

Es war der traurige Schrei des Falken, welcher ihn nach einer Ewigkeit aus seiner Lethargie riss. Ein gequälter Atemzug drang endlich fast schluchzend über seine Lippen.

Unfähig den Schrecken zu verstehen, stolperte er auf das zu, was seine Augen zwar sahen, aber sein Verstand nicht begreifen konnte.

Ein einst prachtvoller Rappe lag vor ihm. Der Kopf fehlte und der Körper lag in einer Lache aus langsam gefrierenden Blut. Es konnte noch nicht lange her sein, dass man ihm das angetan hatte.

Ohne das Tristan es wollte, traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Taumelnd lief er an dem toten Tier vorbei. Sein Knie streiften den verdreckten und blutverschmierten Sattel ohne das er sich dessen bewusst war. Seine Beine trugen ihn kaum noch, als er an die Stelle kam, welche die pure Grausamkeit der Tat präsentierte.

Der Kopf des Rappen saß aufrecht auf dem Boden. Wie zum Hohn hatte man ihn so gedreht, dass es auf seinen eigenen Körper schauen musste. Zwei Schwerter bohrten sich durch den Hals des Tieres und hielten es damit in dieser makabren Position. Wie ein körperlicher Schmerz traf es Tristan und ließ ihn stöhnend und in ohnmächtiger Wut auf die Knie sinken.

Längst hatte er erkannt, was ihm seine Tränen, der stürmische Abend und all das Blut verwehren wollten.

Er kannte den Sattel und das Zaumzeug. Er kannte auch das einst so prachtvolle Pferd, fast ebenso gut wie sein eigenes. Und er kannte die Zwillingsschwerter, hatten sie ihn doch schon viele Male mit ihren scharfen Schneiden vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt.

Fast zögernd und mit zitternden Fingern berührte er einen der Griffe, als könne das Schwert ihm sagen, was hier passiert war. Seine Gedanken waren wie der Wirbelsturm und schrieen einen Namen immer und immer wieder ohne einen Laut hinaus in die Nacht.

Lancelot!

Als wollten die Wolken einen Mantel aus Schweigen über die Ungewissheit um den Verbleib von Arthurs tapferen Ritter legen, so ballten sie sich wieder dicht zusammen und ließen allen Schrecken in schwärzester Dunkelheit versinken.

Tbc


End file.
